This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with through-oxide vias in first and second integrated circuit dies.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imaging systems (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. The imaging system contains an image sensor die with an image sensor integrated circuit and an array of photodiodes. The image sensor die is attached to a digital signal processing die with a digital signal processing integrated circuit.
A bond pad on the image sensor die may be coupled to the image sensor integrated circuit and the digital signal processing integrated circuit using vias. However, the amount of time, space, efficiency, and cost for forming via connections between the metal routing paths in the integrated circuits may be limited. In conventional imaging systems, forming a through-silicon via to connect the image sensor die to the bond pad and forming connections from the bond pad to the digital signal processing die can limit the amount of time, space, efficiency, and cost for forming these connections.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways of forming via connections in imaging systems.